


A Tale of Two Valentine's

by LadyGreytheThird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2017 Steve Darcy Valentines Fic Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGreytheThird/pseuds/LadyGreytheThird
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Stark Tower once again, will this be a Valentine's to remember for Steve and Darcy?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlazingJaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingJaya/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is my story for the 2017 Steve/Darcy Valentine's Fic Exchange for the lovely BlazingJaya…I really hope she likes it!
> 
> There’s some author’s notes at the end just showing the google translation of the Russian names I’ve used in this story.
> 
> This was beta’d by the amazing macgregorswench who very generously offered to take a chance on a fairly new writer. Any mistakes remain mine though
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Natasha sat at her desk finishing up the last of the paperwork for her latest mission when she felt a small hand on her wrist. Smiling, she looked down at the hand still holding her onto her.

"Very good, Koroleva. Tetya Tash almost didn't hear you then. Have you been practicing?"

Adelaide nodded her head with an extremely serious look on her face. "Yes, Tetya Tash. Every single day, just like I promised,” she said.

"Does Mama know you're down here Koroleva?" Natasha asked while gently stroking the little girls hair.

"Yes, Tetya Tash. I asked JARVIS to ask her for me, didn't I JARVIS?" Adelaide asked looking at the ceiling.

"Miss Adelaide is correct. She does indeed have her mother's permission." JARVIS responded affectionately.

Adelaide turned back to Natasha. "Have you finished all your boring stuff yet Tetya Tash? Can you tell me my story now?" she asked.

"That I have Koroleva. Would you like me to make you some hot chocolate to drink while I tell it to you?"

"With marshmallows?"

"Of course Koroleva.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Natasha and Adelaide made their way up in the elevator to the communal kitchen and living area. Together they made old fashioned hot chocolate and looked out at the white snowflakes falling down from the sky and blanketing New York.

When their drinks were ready they added two white marshmallows to their cups and headed over to sit together in the biggest, comfiest chair that faced out to the window and placed their cups on a nearby table to cool slightly.

“Now where do we begin again?” Natasha asked tapping a finger playfully against her chin with a small smirk on her face.

Adelaide gave a small sigh and rolled her eyes. “Oh Tetya Tash, you know. Once upon a time…”

Natasha gave a small laugh, “Yes that’s right. Now let me tell you the story of Steve and Darcy and the Valentine's Day when Bucky joined them.”

****************************************************************************************************

Once upon a time there was a girl named Darcy. Darcy was kind, brave, smart, loyal, funny, and very beautiful. Darcy had always had problems finding her place in the world until she stumbled upon an ad for an internship with a brilliant astrophysicist named Jane. Jane needed someone to help her in her day to day work and Darcy needed the six credits to obtain her degree in Political Science. Darcy and Jane quickly became the best of friends and had many fabulous adventures together tasing Norse Gods, as well as fighting giant fire breathing robots and Dark Elves. Darcy loved finding herself a new family which not only included Jane, but also Erik, Thor, and Sif and the Warriors Three.

After defeating the Dark Elves in London, Darcy decided that enough was enough and explained to Jane why she should accept the employment contract offered to them by Stark Industries, which was run by a man named Anthony Stark who not only was a brilliant scientist but was also a superhero named Iron Man.

Only hours after signing the contract, the two women found themselves flying to New York on a private plane, making plans for their future together. Darcy was so excited to have a permanent home in the Avengers Towers, where she and Jane could work in relative safety together. She was also very excited to meet the Avengers themselves and thank them for all the wonderful things that they had done.

It didn't take Darcy and Jane long to get settled into the tower, and soon they found themselves meeting all of the Avengers, who were immediately charmed by Darcy. Her friendly and open personality relaxed them, making them feel welcome in a world that didn’t quite know how to do so. There were two particular Avengers who seemed taken by Darcy the most. One was quite vocal in her admiration…”

****************************************************************************************************

“You, Tetya Tash?” Adelaide asked looking up at Natasha while drinking her hot chocolate.

“Yes, Koroleva, me”. Natasha replied with a smile.

****************************************************************************************************

Natasha saw Darcy as her long lost sister, someone who had been touched by the same world that she lived in but remained unchanged, still as full with love and hope as ever. Darcy was the only other person who she would show her full self to. Something she was unable to do with her other Avengers, with the exception of Clint. Natasha vowed soon after meeting Darcy that she would always protect her Sestra.

The other person who had been so taken by Darcy was Steve, but unlike Natasha he was unable to express his feelings. Steve found himself almost immediately head over heels for the brunette. It wasn’t just her looks, though he was completely enamoured by those, it was her soul, her personality, it was her everything. More than Steve could ever put into words. Though he and Darcy became fast friends, Steve never could find a way to tell Darcy how he really felt.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Now everyone who knew Darcy was well aware of her love of the holidays, all of the holidays. If someone she knew celebrated it, then she celebrated it too. She loved her friends, and she wanted them to feel that love, especially at the holidays. Each occasion was elaborate, planned to the slightest detail and over the top, especially now that Tony was funding these events; and no one was left out. From the lowest of Stark Employees to children at the Children’s hospital, to her own Avengers, she wanted to bring in a little ray of happiness to everyone’s lives; even it was for a single day.

Darcy’s favourite holiday by far was Valentine’s Day. Sure there were the detractors who said that Valentine's Day was a commercialised event designed only to sell sappy, useless merchandise, but Darcy didn’t care. See, at heart, Darcy was an incurable romantic. She loved meet-cutes and believed in soulmates and happily ever afters. She loved love. Pure and simple. Not just romantic love either. Darcy loved to be witness to love between everyone; family, friends, colleagues, classmates, hell even complete strangers. Love restored her faith in humanity from time to time, and what better day to celebrate that love but on Valentine's Day? The day when you could feel emboldened to tell that special someone just how you really felt.

See, at the heart of it, Darcy yearned to meet that someone who she could share her life with, who saw her for who she was, and accepted her, to see past the body to the brains within. She didn’t live her whole life waiting for a man to come along, but she thought it would be nice for someone to come home to, to talk to late at night about her hopes, fears, dreams, even something as mundane as what happened on the Kardashians that night.

Darcy wanted to meet a man who was kind, brave, stood up for others, someone snarky, and funny, like she was. Someone like….well, like Steve. Steve was her perfect man. She wasn’t blind, he was incredibly handsome, but it was more than that. It was how he could go through so much day in and day out, and still be all the great things that he was. Unfortunately, it seemed like Steve wasn’t the man for her. So she kept her feelings for him locked away, and accepted his friendship, dreading the day he would meet that special someone.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

It seemed to Darcy that this year was going to be the Valentine's Day to beat all Valentine's Days. As the actual day fell on a Saturday, Darcy decided this year was going to be a two day extravaganza; Friday was going to be a celebration for all Stark employees, and Saturday was going to be an Avengers and friends dinner party, complete with cutesy Valentine's games, of course. So with her usual dedication she rolled up her metaphorical sleeves, and got to work planning an amazing event for everyone. She did hit a stumbling block she realised that the Friday was Friday the 13th but she decided to roll with it and do a spooky Valentine themed day.

This year was especially important to Darcy, as this year was Bucky’s first Valentine’s with the Avengers, and she was determined to not let anything get in the way of the celebrations. She had even gone to the effort of making sure the Fantastic Four was on call should any undesirables decided to wreak havoc upon the city.

Bucky AKA James Buchanan Barnes, AKA Steve’s best friend had been believed killed in action, so it had come to everyone’s surprise that he had been revealed to be the mysterious Winter Soldier. After many months of searching, Steve and his other best friend, Sam, finally returned triumphant with Bucky by their side. Still broken and bruised but nothing a little TLC provided by Darcy, and a whole lot of therapy provided by world class doctors, couldn’t fix. Darcy and Bucky got on like a house on fire, much to the lament of everyone in the tower. It was like they were one soul split into two bodies, with the exception of the whole brain-washed ex-Russian assassin thing. Bucky needed a lot of love and friendship, and Darcy had both of those in copious amounts.

Friday morning saw Darcy making her way around the tower dressed as Cupid, with black robes of course, delivering flowers, boxes of chocolates, and most importantly Valentine's to all the members of staff in Stark Tower. Every single person got something, that Darcy made sure of. Everyone was deserving of love, and Darcy made it her mission to see that everyone got that love.

Darcy didn’t realise it at the time but there was one very important Valentine in that bag that would change everybody lives. You see, just the day before Darcy had been lamenting to Jane about her unrequited feelings for Steve, and Jane had asked her what she would write to Steve if she were brave enough to send a Valentine to him. What Darcy didn’t know was that Jane had set her up, and Bucky was listening unseen in the corridor just outside of the labs writing down everything Darcy had said to put in a Valentine to send to Steve on Darcy’s behalf.

So when Darcy stopped by Steve’s, with almost an entire bag load of Valentine’s gifts all of her own, she handed it over with no hesitation. Nothing but her usual warm smile for the man who secretly held her heart. It was only in her head that she wished she had included her own Valentine to him, so that he would have just one from someone who genuinely liked him, the man behind the mask.

“I should charge you double for all the love in this bag but because I have a weakness for your squishy face I’ll let it slide.” Darcy said with a grin.

Steve blushed, “Geez Darce, doll, I can’t help it if the older ladies love me. Apparently I remind them of a simpler time,” he responded cheekily.

“Yeah, yeah, your face is a simpler time Stevie. Have a great time with your bag, try not to get a stomachache from all the chocolates.” Darcy replied with a wave as she turned and walked away.

Steve’s smile fell as he watched her walk away from him. With a sigh he turned and closed the door. He made his way over to the couch and sat down just as Bucky entered the room.

“Whatcha got there Punk?” Bucky asked.

Pulled from his own thoughts, Steve was slow to respond. “Huh? Oh nothin, just some Valentine’s Day stuff from Darce is all.”

“I thought this year she’d just give you herself as a present” Bucky said winking at him.

Steve frowned at his friend, “I don’t know how many times I’ve told you Buck. It’s not like that, she doesn’t see me that way so can we just drop it?” he said, annoyance hardening his voice.

“No, Steve, not now, not ever. Both you and her are so thickheaded you can’t see what’s right in front of you. One day, Stevie, someone is going to pull their head out of the sand and see the amazin in that girl, and you’re going to miss out. And I, for one, ain't goin to be the one to hold your hand when that happens.” Bucky snapped right back at him.

“You think I don’t know that Buck, that the thought alone doesn’t tear me in two. I just don’t want to lose her and that’s exactly what’s gonna happen if I tell her my real feelings and she doesn’t feel the same way.”

Bucky shook his head, “I’m not saying this to upset you punk. You're both my best friends and you both mean the entire world to me. Heck to all the team, we just don’t want you two to be sufferin for no reason. I’ll leave you alone, give you time to think,” with a pat on Steve’s shoulder, he turned and walked to his bedroom.

Steve knew Bucky was right, maybe not about how Darcy felt, but about what Steve should do. He just felt stuck in place, scared to move forward but not wanting to go backwards. To take his mind off of things Steve upended the bag Darcy bought him. There really wasn’t as much there as Darcy said, more chocolates than anything else. Sorting through the pile, he grabbed all the Valentine's together determined to set them aside for another day to read over, when suddenly Darcy’s handwriting caught his eye.

It was a purple envelope so it stood out from the sea of pink and red envelopes to begin with, but, as he pulled it out of the pile, he could definitely see that it was Darcy’s handwriting. It even smelled like her favourite perfume. With shaking hands he turned over the envelope, and opened it. Pulling the letter out he began to read:

_Dear Stevie,_

_Where do I even begin? Oh, the beginning, that’s right LOL._

_From the moment we met…oh this is so hard to write. I’ve been totally, and completely, in love with you. Your openness and kindness to two women you had never met before blew me away. I mean I’d heard about the legend before, but this was the man. Ever since that day you have continued to amaze me with your warmth, your generosity, your patience, your humour, your tenacity….oh look at me just waffling on. It’s just you, plain and simple. Everything about you draws me in. I have never felt like this about anyone in my life before, I am so honoured to call you my friend even though in my deepest of hearts I want more._

_If you don’t feel the same, PLEASE ignore this pathetic attempt at a Valentine, and I will do my best to move on. Oh who am I kidding, you probably think I’m a prize idiot. But really, if you can’t say it on Valentine's Day, when can you?_

_I’m actually yours,_

_Your Darcy._

Bucky smiled as he heard the door to their apartment slam shut.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

“JARVIS? Where is Darcy right now?” Steve asked breathlessly.

“Miss Darcy is in the communal kitchen, sir, baking cookies for the dinner party tomorrow night.” JARVIS responded immediately.

Steve didn’t even wait to hear all of JARVIS’ response, as soon as he heard communal kitchen he pushed through the fire stairs door and took the stairs, three at a time until he wrenched open the fire door on the communal area.

Darcy looked up from the oven startled by Steve’s sudden appearance. “Whoah Stevie, where’s the fire? Don’t worry. I cooked you your own batch of cookies. They’re cooling on the counter over there,” she said with a smile.

Ignoring everyone else in the room, Steve strode over to Darcy. “Did you really mean what you said?”

Darcy’s smile faltered, “Mean what Stevie?”

“All of this in your letter. The one that you wrote me.” Steve asked desperately.

Darcy took the letter from Steve’s hand, her face paling as she read it. “Steve….I….I didn’t write this” Darcy turned and started pacing.

Steve stood still unsure of what to do. “What do you mean you didn't write this, it’s your handwriting?”

“I promise I didn’t….Bucky” Darcy exclaimed, her cheeks reddening out of anger.

 “Bucky? What does he have to do with anything?” Steve said confused. “He must have been lurking outside the lab yesterday, when I was speaking to Jane. She was trying to get me to admit my feelings for you so she asked me what I would write to you if I gave you a Valentine and….” Darcy trailed off and dropped the letter, her hands covering her mouth as she realised what she had said. “Oh god Stevie, pretend I didn’t say that. Oh god, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I know you don’t feel the same way and now I’ve gone and screwed everything up.”

Steve walked slowly towards Darcy. “Who said I didn’t feel that way? Cause it wasn’t me. Darce, I'm so far gone on you doll, that I can't even see the shoreline any more” he said placing his hands on her arms.

“Really! But all this time…you never….I never,” Darcy stuttered.

“I know doll. We’ve both been prized fools. But that all changes starting from right now. Darcy, doll. Will you be my Valentine?” Steve said, staring deeply into her eyes.

The entire communal area held their breath.

"Of course, you big lug” Darcy said with a massive smile on her face.

Steve leaned down and gave her a deep kiss as the room erupted into cheers, including Bucky, who had snuck up after Steve to watch.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Suffice to say, that Darcy and Steve were not missed by their friends at the Valentine's Dinner the next day. Darcy and Steve’s first date was perfect. It was so perfect, in fact, that it never really ended. Darcy moved in with Steve the very next day as both decided that they had wasted too much time already.

The very next Valentine's Day, Darcy was too busy to plan her usual festivities as she had another special occasion to celebrate; her marriage to Steve. And so, Mrs Rogers, as she was affectionately called around the tower, still held a special place in her heart for Valentine's Day.

It was four years ago Bucky decided to crash their annual celebrations when another special parcel arrived on Valentine's Day….…

****************************************************************************************************

“Me, Tetya Tash?” Adelaide asked.

“Yes, my Koroleva. You. See Aunty Nat had been invited by Mama and Dada to help make sure you arrived safely but Uncle Bucky decided that he needed to help too.” Natasha responded, looking up as more people entered the room.

Bucky, Darcy, and Steve stopped talking when they saw Natasha and Adelaide on the lounge together.

“Happy Birthday, Lady!” Bucky yelled as Adelaide jumped out of Natasha’s arms and ran up to him.

“Uncle Buck, Mama, Dada. Tetya Tash is telling me my birthday story, and she’s up to my favourite part."

“I wonder why that is, my birthday girl?” Darcy giggled nuzzling her daughters cheek.

Adelaide turned to Natasha, “Can Uncle Buck tell me the rest?”

Natasha sighed and glared at Bucky, “Of course, anything the birthday girl wishes.”

Bucky just laughed and spun Adelaide around. “I entered the room at just the right moment too. See Mama had been trying for a really long time to try and get you to come out, and she was running out of time to make her favourite day of the year. So I walked into the room, leaned over to her belly, and said _hey kid, no more messing about, your Uncle Bucky wants to see you, it’s time to come out now_ and you did!”.

Steve took Adelaide off of Bucky and gave her a big cuddle. “Did it really happen like that Dada?” she asked him with big wide eyes, her mothers eyes.

“Not quite,” he answered with a laugh. “But we let him tell it like that, cause without Bucky, none of this would’ve been possible. That’s why your called Adelaide Natalia Jamie Rogers. Because, apart from Mama and Dada, they’re the most important people in your life.”

Steve leaned over and gave Darcy a lingering kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Darcy. I love you.”

“I love you too Stevie, Happy Valentine's Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Koroleva means Queen in Russian according to Google. Adelaide is French/German for nobility  
> *Tetya is Russian for Aunt  
> *Sestra is Russian for Sister
> 
> If anyone happens to look for me on Tumblr, you can find me under ladygreythethird :)


End file.
